Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reference voltage generators and, more specifically, to the forming of a bandgap voltage generator. Such a generator is used to generate a reference voltage which is steady in temperature and in supply voltage. The present invention also aims at providing such a reference voltage generator which is not sensitive to possible technological mismatches of the transistors forming it.
Another object of the present invention is to share such a reference voltage generator for the provision of a reference voltage of an analog-to-digital converter and of a voltage depending on the internal temperature of an integrated circuit in which the generator is formed, to form an integrated digital sensor of the internal temperature of a circuit.